


夏乏（承勋）

by krbyskousuke



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned Yoo Hoeseung, Sleep Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 04:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19920385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbyskousuke/pseuds/krbyskousuke
Summary: “猫的脾气该说是好懂还是不好懂呢。”





	夏乏（承勋）

**Author's Note:**

> 夏日消暑学步车（并不）  
> 李鞋又怂又坏一男的（并不x2）

好甜哎。

电视的嘈杂此刻在耳中不过是单薄的沙沙电流，甚至车勋这句无心的感叹也间接被消音。

从一开始还存有顾虑的偷瞄，完全转变为放肆的目不转睛。蜜瓜冰在粉色唇肉间一深一浅地进出，融化的淡绿汁液沿着他覆盖水分而发亮剔透的唇边流下。湿凉蔓延至下巴尖才被发觉，懒得伸手到小茶几取纸巾，索性只大致抹抹，将手指塞入口腔嗍净，发出滋咂的响声。而后勾起红舌，开始新一轮的舔舐。

玻璃窗紧闭着封印了人形风铃一向轻盈的舞姿，阳光碎片似地不时折射进来，一滩一滩跌落在地板上又纵然消逝。空调早已让室温降得舒适，自己却满面红光毫无褪去的迹象，再次冒出的颈汗沿喉结的滚动弯弯曲曲流淌。与身边这个浑身清爽干净的人分明同在一室，又好似身处不同空间。

哥，借我稍微躺一下。就一会儿。

细长浓密的睫毛伴随渐弱的音量下垂，合上车勋最后一丝清醒的意识。

李承协觉得他刚才这澡约莫是白洗了。

“不去吗？”

“嗯……算了吧。哥不是说宿舍还有的，下次再买也行。”

车勋揉了揉彻夜未眠的眼睛答毕，便再也不想向天空多看一眼。还未到正午时分的太阳已经开始不断射出毒辣的箭，无慈悲地刺向他和李承协刚踏出公司大楼不久的身躯，直将他们向宿舍驱赶。

“勋啊，昨晚你就说想吃来着，走那边买一下……”

“回去吧哥。我困了。”

蜜瓜和西瓜还是有挺大差别的啊。李承协边追着车勋越走越急的脚步边想。

一路冒着高温小跑进宿舍导致两人都落得大汗淋漓。车勋皱着眉头扯了扯胡乱贴在身上被汗浸成暗色的布料，把包向地上随手一丢，风风火火踩着阔步回到卧室抓了几件换洗衣物，黑着脸走向浴室。

“哥我先洗了。”

李承协连“好”的嘴形都没能舒展开便被啪的一声关门响震得一哆嗦。隐约还能听见躺在里屋的金宰铉发出来自梦之国的哼哼唧唧——对这声巨大噪音的不满。

车勋突然闹别扭的原因其实只有一个：真的困了。回去必然要先洗澡，没办法直接与床亲密接触。

然而现在想来根本不算什么严重的事，不过是多跑了一身汗。至于想吃西瓜冰棍儿也只是昨晚随口一说，没想到曲作业结束了哥都还记着。

车勋边拿花洒冲着身体边后悔刚才幼稚的举止，温水将躁意也一并洗刷掉一些。

片刻，门边倏地探出个刚吹好风的奶茶色顺毛脑袋，敲敲门向李承协示意洗好了。后者正坐在地上开着不大不小的音量看着节目等待，一听到车勋的声音立刻起身要去，又转过头打算关掉电视。

“不用，哥，我也要看。”

李承协握着遥控器的手在半空中停下。

“勋不睡吗？”

“嗯。洗完也没那么困了，吃个冰吹吹空调再说。”

“啊……”想起什么，李承协的瞳孔晃动几番，“冰箱里只剩几个蜜瓜味melona。”

“没事哥，我都行的。其实也没那么想吃西瓜棒，不用放心上……啦。”

自己也越说越不好意思，愧于和同他一样劳累了一整晚的哥对上视线。

“……哥快去洗吧！等这么久该不舒服了。”

李承协看着脸因负罪感涨得像颗桃的车勋，露出一个自己都没察觉的傻笑，向着浴室走去。

猫的脾气该说是好懂还是不好懂呢。

李承协同样说不清此刻为什么会和车勋一块儿坐在沙发上看电视，明明自己也疲惫不堪。

昨晚先回来的宰铉依旧在里屋睡得死死，会胜的个人录制也起码要到天黑结束——也许只是为了难得的宿舍二人时光吧。

毕竟刚才这人闹别扭自己都只觉得可爱呢。

偷偷瞄着身边漫不经心舔吮着绿色柱体的车勋，李承协脑子里早就放不下电视里的任何内容，随手拿了个靠垫遮住胯间突然撑起的帐篷。很好，很自然。

这才恍然大悟，日渐忙碌的行程让自己和车勋很久没有做过那档子事儿了。竟然已经严重到看他吃个冰棍都能发情的地步吗。

车勋似乎没有注意到李承协的异样。目光从头至尾都固定在电视屏幕，节目却无聊得让思绪飘忽在外，引得更重的困意乘虚而入，眼皮像安了弹簧不断闭了又张。卧室都不想回，只想着赶快吃完手里的冰，就地躺一下算了。

视线仅在下方稍作扫描，直接略过了李承协汗流得违反人体常规的肩部以上，扫到他腿上不知什么时候摆着的小靠垫，想也没想就把脑袋沉了下去。

“哥，借我稍微躺一下，就一会儿。”

听着下身传来逐渐均匀的微弱鼻息，李承协低头瞧去。稍稍侧躺的姿势令车勋宽松的薄衫整个向上提了一截，露出他美好的腰线与小巧可爱的肚脐。薄荷条纹内裤贴身包裹着圆润的翘臀，洁白如玉的长腿相互交叠向沙发那头伸展。

——啊。内裤。

勋的下身怎么只穿了内裤。

李承协不仅确信澡是白洗，觉恐怕也不用睡了。

“……勋啊？”

试探性的一问没有得到回答，李承协的心却仍提在嗓子眼下不来。

枕在自己腿上的人洗过的发丝柔软服帖，乖顺地趴在脑门，粉嫩的双唇由于刚吃完冰变得艳红欲滴。整个躺歪掉的上衣布料扯得胸部这一块略显紧绷，随着呼吸的一起一伏，经受室内冷气刺激而硬起的乳尖也不时凸现。

李承协不再继续注视这一片旖旎，闭上眼长吁一口气。或许真正需要控制的不是正在蹦迪的心脏，而是自己裤子里过分精神的那兄弟罢了。

好想摸他。好想干他。

李承协鼓起勇气伸出手，开始将车勋歪皱的衣服拉得整齐些。其间分明肌肤相触了好几次，那张平和的睡颜都还是毫无反应，似乎早已睡得沉沉。除了空调扫风的细微嗡嗡声，李承协便只能听见自己吞咽口水的咕咚声。

既然勋都睡熟了，那稍微再多做一点也没关系的吧？

不等脑子里的小天使发出理智的反对，诚实的魔爪就先一步行动，隔着胸口的布料碰上那挺立。阔别已久的触感仿佛一瞬给李承协的双手涂了胶，黏在车勋的两点处不断摩擦拨弄。大约过了五分钟，车勋自始至终木头般一动不动的身体才让他意识到，自己的行为是多么可笑又可悲。

我李承协怎么成了只敢偷袭睡美人的怂包呢。

讪讪地移开手，看着身前人此刻安详得竟有种神圣感的漂亮脸蛋，李承协就差当场跪地忏悔方才的深重罪孽。经历一番艰苦卓绝的心理斗争后，决定抱车勋回卧室安顿好，自己也洗把脸睡一觉冷静冷静。

小心地挪动身体，将车勋脑袋的位置转移到沙发上，而后拿开遮在腿上的靠垫确认某位兄弟的状态——依旧精神得没有一点儿萎靡的意思，怕是要自行解决一通才行了。

李承协揽住车勋的后背与腿根，迈着极轻的步将他抱到卧室的床上盖好被子，确认他可以安睡后，起身欲离去。

“哥，你摸爽了？”

光一个“哥”字就让李承协瞬间冻结，良久才回过神，转过头惊讶地看着已经坐起身的车勋。

被子被掀开，骨节分明的纤长手指滑过刚才被玩弄许久的胸口，一路向股间摸下去。双腿要开不开地张成暧昧的角度，手覆上那仅一会儿便撑得快跳出内裤的东西自己揉搓，红着脸用幽幽的眼神扎着眼前人。

“……那我呢？”

李承协的脑海便被这三个字施了法化作夏日祭典，绽放无数绚烂的花火。

“嗯……啊……哥……你快点儿……”

不满于越发黏糊的动作，车勋忿忿地朝李承协的胸肌捶着有气无力的猫猫拳，怎奈刚才已经以正常位释放一次，腰根本使不上劲，只能可怜巴巴地坐在他胯上发抖。李承协反倒完全停了下来，向上投去一个轻佻的笑容。

“那勋刚刚是从什么时候开始醒着的？”

大手把住那盈盈一握的细腰，甚至欲将车勋的身体抽离自己的性器，惹得车勋对着他的胸又是一阵拍打。

“呜……不要拔出来……”自己都发觉这声诉求中带了哭腔，车勋难为情地别过头不再与李承协眼神交汇，“没有睡着，一直都是醒的……我看到了。”

“嗯？看到什么了？”

指尖在车勋的腰窝不老实地滑来滑去，李承协满意地接收着间歇传来的轻颤。

“我……看到哥那里……站起来了。”

其实压根儿没想诱惑李承协做什么，下身只穿内裤也只是为了方便直接躺进被窝，然而冰没吃两口车勋就瞄到李承协对自己有了反应。躺上他的腿时，想到脑袋与那根火热只隔了一个垫子，再困也羞得无法安心入眠。

车勋同样意识到了两人久未行事，心中的欲火也不知不觉燃过倦意，后半舔食冰棍的动作确实故意掺了些别的味道。方才脑子一热的承认已经越了自己的线，怎么可能再老实交代这些呢。

没听到更详细的解释，李承协继续玩味地撩拨车勋上半身的各个敏感点，唯独下体纹丝不动。

李承协是真的想逗逗他这只不坦率的猫咪了。

“哥……我都说完了！你动动啊……”

“不要。这次勋自己来。”

冷冰冰的回应急得车勋眼圈都泛了红，无可奈何地扭起腰肢。与李承协刚才的进攻相比，这番微不足道的笨拙摩擦无法令自己满足不说，不一会还累得喘息连连。

“哈啊……哥……我不行了……”

“那不做了？”

李承协挑起眼角，语气不痛不痒。车勋猛地摇头，扶着李承协的肩缓缓低下头，望向他的眼中满是湿润的气晕。

“哥，求你了……我，我不耍脾气了，好不好？”

嗯。虽然更习惯平时那副傲娇冷漠的模样，可现在变成乖顺模式的猫咪也未尝不可呢。

李承协伸手托起车勋的下巴尖将他的脸拉近，以一个轻吻作为奖励。车勋见李承协吻毕只坏笑着不说话，赌气地瞪了他一眼，又主动捧住他的脸，用舌头交还更浓厚的一吻。

“嗯……唔……唔！啊啊——！”

臀瓣突然被抓住，紧接着便是对后穴敏感点一个猛刺。车勋瞬间被顶得眉头紧锁，松开口趴在李承协肩头大叫出声。

糟糕，好像喊太大声了。车勋条件反射地捂住嘴巴，一动也不敢动。

“没事吧？宰铉睡得很死的啦，他听不见。”

李承协揉了揉车勋的后脑勺，然而话音刚落，门外熟悉的拖鞋声越来越近，让两人顿时绷紧了神经。

“不……哥，我觉得宰铉要进来了。”

车勋边说着边抓过身边还算厚的被子慌慌张张地往身上盖，然后将上半身稍微上移，只露出他自己的脑袋，又随手拿了本书在枕头上方打开。整个过程如行云流水果断迅速。

咔啦啦——门把果真下一秒就被转开。

“哈啊～勋尼……怎么了？撞到哪儿了吗？”

睡得一头乱稻草的金宰铉身子软塌塌地站在卧室门口，揉着尚未完全清醒的眼睛边打哈欠边问道。

“宰铉啊！你醒啦。”

努力摆出平静的表情，嘴里先吐出的却是不自然的寒暄，车勋恨不得抽自己一巴掌。

“没事，我趴着看书来着，刚、嗯……刚才腰有点扭到而、而已……”

话突然打了结，因为车勋明确感觉到藏在身下的李承协居然还在托着他的臀，向着那点一下一下地轻轻顶送。车勋咬着牙坚持说完，然后用手肘戳了一下李承协，这才让他停下动作。

“哦……那你就换个姿势吧。没事就好。”

事实上刚才这串动静已经有些大了。万幸的是金宰铉仍然迷迷糊糊，没有产生任何怀疑。

“啊……好困，那我接着睡了。还以为有什么事儿吓我一跳……”

金宰铉边嘟哝着梦话似的语句边转身关上门离去。待到隔壁的门锁声连带着一声长得吓人的大哈欠完全消逝后，车勋将书扔到一边，一把掀开了闷在身上的被子。

“疼疼疼疼疼……勋啊！”

李承协一重见光明便遭到一波威力升级版猫猫拳的洗礼，然而经历了刚才那段心惊肉跳的教训，哀嚎也自觉降成蚊子声。

对了，我还没射，等会怕是还得去洗手间自行解决了。

下体虽然依旧连接着，李承协已经绝望地做好了马上拔出来的心理准备。

“李承协大傻子！都怪你突然那样！”

车勋涨红了脸轻声怒骂，过了一会儿却还是乖乖弯下身子趴回李承协的肩头，扭了扭屁股示意他继续。

“勋啊……你这是？”

“哥，刚才那么危险，这次就不要欺负我……了。”

感知车勋的嘴唇柔柔地印在自己的脖颈，脸上似乎还划过了一点温热的液体。李承协这才发现自己拙劣的恶作剧把倔强的猫咪给弄哭了，急忙捧起车勋的脸帮他抹去泪水，然后紧紧将他拥在怀中。

“勋啊，是哥错了，哥刚才过分了。别哭。我们这次好好做。”

“嗯……那你要说话算话。”

车勋破涕为笑，再次抬起头吻住李承协的唇。李承协积极回应着，开始了舒缓又不失力度的抽送。两人交叉着激动的轻喘声，在温柔的节奏中终于到达了高潮。

“嗯……呼……”

已经是释放第二次的车勋这下一点力气也没了，窝在李承协的胸口徐徐缓着气。李承协顺了顺他变乱的头发，又吻了一下他仍然散发着洗发水香气的头顶，问道。

“还好吗？射了两次会不会有点辛苦？”

“嗯……还好。”

车勋想到了什么，突然一抬头，眼神又变得像起初生闷气那般幽怨。

“反正都是哥的错。害我觉都没睡成。”

李承协觉得这话好像是有点道理，一时竟无言以对。一阵尴尬的沉默后，才试探着打开另一个话匣。

“勋啊，西瓜冰……”

“……不过刚才其实也蛮刺激的，我们下次要不要再玩点别的花样啊？”

李承协的脑中再也没有漫天花火，这次直接升腾起了一朵蘑菇云。

-END-


End file.
